


Smoke and Mirrors

by Broadway-Honey (BespokeSuits)



Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Adultery, Anal, Anal Sex, Cheating, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Marriage, Sex, Sexual Tension, Smoking, Smut, TW: alcohol and drug mention, TW: controlling relationship mention, Unprotected Sex, blowjob, mcpriceley, mcpricely - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-01-02 00:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BespokeSuits/pseuds/Broadway-Honey
Summary: The night before the wedding, Connor falls back into old habits. The choices he’s making certainly wouldn’t please his fiancé and yet he doesn’t seem to care about that. It feels too good, too freeing, for him to be encouraged to stop. How long will that feeling last?





	1. Old Habits

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vices](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079640) by [GemmaNye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaNye/pseuds/GemmaNye). 

It’s the night before his wedding and instead of being cooped up in the hotel room, Connor McKinley is sitting on a park bench next to his best man. There is nothing but silence and the occasional car passing by. The two men are comfortable in the quiet, although the sound of a lighter being sparked pulls Connor from his racing thoughts immediately. He sees a cigarette hanging from the lips of Kevin Price’s mouth and doesn’t know whether he wants to smack the lighter away or pluck the cigarette out of the other’s mouth and take it for himself; Kevin makes the decision for him. He hands the pack and lighter to Connor wordlessly, taking a long drag of his lit cigarette.

“I-I really shouldn’t...” Connor feels compelled to break the silence now, staring down at the items in his hand. When he looks back at Kevin, the man is exhaling the smoke through his nose. He fixes Connor with a look and tilts his head slightly. The redhead has been on the receiving end of that look too many times to count; it’s the look that makes him squirm, like Kevin knows _exactly_ what’s going through his mind in that moment... honestly, Kevin probably does. Connor gives in, pulls out a cigarette and lights it once it’s sat between his lips. The motions are second nature and when he passes the pack, with the four remaining cigarettes and lighter inside, back to Kevin, he sees the little smirk being poorly hidden. He flicks his eyes back up to meet the brunet’s gaze, sees amusement etched in his face. Connor takes a drag from his cigarette, coughing slightly as his body reacquaints itself with smoking. Kevin laughs, it’s a melodic and rather pretty sound that Connor could listen to forever. Kevin flicks the ash on his own burning cigarette, watching Connor curiously. The redhead is finally over his little coughing fit, enjoying the smoke break Kevin has wordlessly convinced him to take.

“How long has it been?” At last, the brunet talks and Connor leans back on the bench, flicking away ash as he contemplates the answer. Kevin has followed suit, arm draped lazily across the back of the bench with his hand slightly grazing Connor’s shoulder. Subconsciously, the redhead leans into the touch as he takes a drag of his cigarette.

“Three years, probably.” Connor’s answer is finally released into the world following an exhale of smoke. Without even looking, the redhead can already visualise the look on his best man’s face. Kevin has a perfectly shaped brow raised, an expression that toes the line between disbelief and bitterness. Connor rolls his head and gives the brunet a very quick once over, “_listen_, just because you’re looking to dig an early grave doesn’t mean I am.” His tone is serious, though no one is in the mood for a lecture tonight. Kevin gives him a humourless laugh, staring at Connor for just a moment longer than necessary; it causes discomfort in the redhead, who knows he’s being scrutinised. It doesn’t seem that Kevin has taken his little jab personally and Connor really should have seen that coming. The brunet rarely believes Connor ever tries to actually hurt him; this situation is not hostile enough for Kevin to take it to heart so he starts to poke the bear more.

“Of _course_, that’s right around the time you started shacking up with that fiancé of yours, isn’t it?” Connor knows Kevin is looking to start a fight but then again, the brunet is always fixing to have a fight about Steve. He turns to face Kevin with his whole body, a leg tucked under him as the other hangs off the edge of the bench. A tentative pale hand reaches out to fix a few fallen strands of brunet hair, Kevin captures the hand in his own after a moment. Silence begins to take over the pair, neither daring to pull away first. Their cigarettes continue to burn, forgotten in the hands that aren’t touching. Blue eyes search tirelessly for answers in the endless pits of hazel but ultimately find none. “What were the words you used the day you quit? _‘Steve has put me on the straight and narrow, a real angel that man... really wants me to care about my body.’_ And yet here we are three years later, you letting me tempt you back into bad habits.” Kevin still hasn’t let go of his hand. He can hear the humour in the other man’s voice, knows Kevin is purposefully calling himself a devil in comparison to Steve. Connor is at a bit of a loss for words, doesn’t know what to say or what Kevin wants to hear. The brunet still seems to be waiting though, as he puts out his cigarette and tosses the but in the bin. He does the same with Connor’s. _‘Ever a gentleman,’_ the redhead’s brain supplies as he gazes down at their conjoined hands.

“Steve’s not a very good angel, not anymore,” he spits out finally. Kevin huffs a laugh, urging Connor to continue. He opens his mouth to elaborate but the words die in his throat as he watches the brunet manoeuvre a fresh cigarette out of the packet and light it with a single hand. Only after Kevin has breathed out his first drag does Connor find himself speaking again. “I’m doing things he _encourages_ me not to. A better angel would have me nestled in his arms, away from the cold.” Kevin’s hand feels so warm in his. “Instead of staying in my room, resting like any other person would, I’ve chosen smoking and...” This time, the once over he gives his friend is very slow and deliberate. When he meets Kevin’s eyes, something has clearly changed in the air around them. He’s peaked Kevin’s interest, licking his lips slowly, “..._fraternising_.” His voice is bordering on sultry, very unintentionally but somehow Kevin always manages to draw out a side of him that he’s never been overly proud of. He can see the mix of humour and intrigue in Kevin’s eyes but Connor doesn’t know what will come out of his mouth. He isn’t left waiting too long to find out.

“He told you not to see me, didn’t he?” Connor always knew Kevin had a sharp wit. He says nothing, knows he wouldn’t be able to get a word in edgewise. ”How precious… though I find _pathetic_ is more apt,” Kevin is amused, he’s always amused by Steve’s behaviour when it concerns Connor. The redhead is quiet, unsure of what to really say now. Logically, he knows he should be defending Steve; he’s marrying the man tomorrow for goodness sake, he should definitely be defending him. Regardless, he doesn’t get a chance to open his mouth. Kevin has continued speaking. “The groom can’t be left unsupervised with his best man, _how rich._” God, how could the laugh that follows sound so perfect, so angelic? All Kevin is doing is finding humour in other people’s emotions. Connor doesn’t know what to focus on, his brain is all over the place. Does he focus on the fact that they’re still holding hands or that he’s itching to take a drag from Kevin’s cigarette or answering the question that’s just been thrown at him? Acting purely on impulse, he grabs the cigarette with his free hand and takes a deep inhale of smoke. It is only as he releases it that he looks at Kevin and answers.

“He doesn’t tell me to do anything, he just gets…” The redhead pauses for a moment, searching for the appropriate word.

“Jealous?” Kevin supplies, smug grin plastered on his face. He’s acting like the cat who got the cream. Connor shakes his head.

“N-no, he’s just paranoid sometimes, I guess.” The answer feels like a cop out but he sticks with it. Kevin watches as he takes another drag from the cigarette he stole. The amusement has intensified.

“He doesn’t trust you, does he, McKinley? He thinks you’ll fuck me the first chance you get.” Kevin takes this moment to steal back his cigarette back, enjoying its taste once more. Connor is pouting now, he doesn’t like that the brunet is right or that the cigarette has been taken off him. They’re fooling no one; both parties are acutely aware that Connor would fuck Kevin if the opportunity arose. It’s clear that Kevin’s words have struck a nerve in Connor though as the redhead finally lets go of his hand and crosses his arms, which only encourages Kevin to push more buttons. “Or should I say Blade? The wedding _is_ tomorrow, suppose I should really get into the habit now.” The brunet takes in another drag of smoke, watching Connor carefully. Connor is still trying hard to avoid a fight, or a heated argument at the least, but it seems as though Kevin is pushing for it.

“I’m not taking his last name.” It’s the first thing he can think to say. He doesn’t even know if a hyphenated name would make him happy. All Connor knows is that there’s no way he’s letting Steve convince him into a permanent branding. The redhead feels a hand on his leg, rubbing little circles and he watches for a while. “He doesn’t control me, Kevin. I’m a big boy and I can take care of myself.” It sounds weak and Connor doesn’t think he can convince himself, let alone anyone else but he reminds himself that he was the one who proposed. Connor had made his bed and tomorrow, he and Steve would share that bed together.

“Oh yeah? What about _us_?” Kevin squeezes his thigh, hand sliding up. Connor focuses on that hand. He shouldn’t be allowing this but it’s too late. The redhead just keeps letting their boundaries be torn down. When Connor swallows, it feels like there’s a rock in his throat. He really doesn’t know how to tell the other man that he’s wrong, because Connor cannot lie to someone he’s been through so much with. Kevin doesn’t keep his mouth shut and continues, knowing he’s finally getting under the redhead’s skin. “The cigarettes?” He waves his almost finished cigarette as evidence before dropping it to the ground and crushing it under his shoe. “Doesn’t he call the shots about _those_?”

Connor’s arms drop and he looks hard at the man across from him. “They’re completely different, Kev. He’s not used to me having such strong connections with people.” It’s an absolute barefaced lie, Kevin can see it and so can he but he’s convinced himself to believe it’s the truth. Connor doesn’t dwell on the feeling it leaves in his stomach for too long. “And _you know_ smoking is my only vice, for fuck’s sake.” Except it’s not, and they both know it’s not. Connor wanted Kevin so badly when they were teens and he’s still addicted to the way he feels around Kevin. He has restraint though, he watched Kevin break plenty of hearts and resigned himself to finding a different man to love. That’s why he has Steve, why they’re getting married. He’s _settling_.

There’s more silence as they try to analyse each other. Kevin’s hand is sitting pretty, so close to Connor’s crotch. It’s all the redhead can think about. There’s a thrill to playing this game with the brunet. He’s not sure who will break first. “Well, we all have them, I’m not here to judge you. No one is a perfect saint.” Kevin hands over a cigarette to Connor, lighting it. The redhead watches him carefully, raising an eyebrow as he takes the first inhale of the cigarette.

“Even you?” Kevin’s staring at him intently now that he’s let the question pass his lips. The smoke Connor lets out seems to float around his red hair, creating a cloud that light shines through and it makes him look ethereal.

“_Especially_ me.” It’s a bit of a shock to hear. He and Kevin are very close, there is very little that they keep secret from one another. Still, Connor sees this as a chance to put a little bit of humour back into their night.

“If it’s hookers, I don’t want to hear it.” He smiles and Kevin lets out an amused hum. Connor offers up the cigarette, thinking it better to share than have the brunet light himself a new one. Kevin takes it, flicks away the ash and watches it burn for a moment.

“Con, I have a nice girlfriend waiting for me every time I come home. It’s not hookers.” He enjoys the way the smoke sits in his body as he looks over at Connor. Kevin finds now to be the most appropriate time to return the favour of giving him a once over. He’s slow and purposeful with his gaze. When the brunet locks eyes with Connor, the redhead shifts with restless energy building in him. The fingers of Kevin’s hand are just grazing the zipper on Connor’s jeans. He doesn’t know if they’re still playing the game or if the brunet is pulling some kind of joke. Finally, Kevin breathes out the smoke. “I’m afraid it’s much, much worse…”

“Oh really?” Connor wonders when he became so breathless. He swallows and takes a second to fix his breathing. “Well now I _have_ to know.” Kevin is passing the cigarette back to him and he gratefully takes it. “Is it drugs? Alcohol?”

“_Men._” Connor almost chokes on the smoke in his throat. All these years of knowing each other and Kevin had certainly never told him about this. He wants to ask how long his best friend has had inclinations towards men but decides that he can ask later. He has more pressing matters on his mind to ask about, considering the thumb rubbing soothing little strokes along the zipper of his jeans.

“W-well, how do you,” he clears his throat, trying to feign an air of nonchalance, “_indulge_ in a vice like that? Especially considering the girlfriend situation...”

“I mean, usually, I pick up some twink and fuck him into the mattress while Lola’s out of the apartment… maybe on the couch while she sleeps before her night shift if I’m looking for a _real_ thrill.”

Christ, Connor was not expecting that whatsoever. “_Oh…_” It’s the most intelligent thing his mouth can form as his brain tries to process what Kevin’s just said, what Kevin’s hand has been doing for the past few minutes. Still, he recomposes himself as quickly as possible. “Usually? How often is that?”

Kevin has this cheeky little smirk on his face as he laughs a little to himself. “I’ve been a good boy, the last one was three months ago.” The timeframe kind of slaps Connor across the face. _Just three months ago?_ Connor announced his wedding date around then. He’s also certain that Kevin is not being a good boy right now, but is that so important? Horny Connor doesn’t care about it as much as the hand that’s still teasing him.

“B-but Kev, you’ve been with Lola for two years.” The redhead’s mind is reeling, looking for something to grasp onto. He takes another drag from his cigarette, needing to do something to occupy himself. God, Steve was right not to trust him.

“_And?_” Kevin stands, taking away his hand from the other’s body and plucking the cigarette from Connor’s lips. He takes a long drag that finishes it off, dropping it on the ground and crushing it beneath his heel. Taking Connor by the chin, the redhead willingly tilting his head up for the other man. Kevin’s fingers squeeze soft skin slightly, prompting Connor to open his mouth just so. The redhead’s eyes are starting to flutter shut, his heart is racing. He knows this is wrong and emotionally, he knows this is already falling heavily into cheating but he doesn’t pull away or push Kevin back. Considering the hand that teased him earlier, Connor isn’t thinking about anyone but himself and finally being able to get his hands on the man he has wanted for far too long. The brunet watches as his dear friend relaxes under his gaze, leaning in closer. His eyes fall shut for a moment, just long enough for him to blow the smoke in his body into Connor’s mouth. It’s a tease for both of them, their lips so close they could kiss and it riles them both up to crave more. Kevin gets to enjoy the satisfaction on Connor’s face as he accepts the smoke, exhaling whatever is left. “You quit smoking three years ago,” the brunet whispers in Connor’s ear, feels the man underneath him shiver. The redhead is putty in his hands and they both know it.

Kevin starts kissing his way along Connor’s jaw. They shouldn’t be doing this, especially not where anyone could see and take a picture but they are; neither of them seem to care whatsoever. Feeling no resistance from the redhead, Kevin pulls Connor to his feet and grasps his waist firmly as his lips resume the exploration of pale, soft skin. It’s getting harder for the pair to think but Connor still manages to gasp out, “I wanted you for so long....” It’s enough to make Kevin pull back and really look at Connor.

He says nothing, but those hazel eyes reveal everything to Connor. Of course Kevin knew, the redhead was never subtle when they were younger and it became so much more obvious as they got older. Kevin presses a delicate kiss to the redhead’s lips. Connor is almost taken aback by how gentle the kiss is, but god does he love it. His knees feel weak and he grasps the back of Kevin’s neck slightly. The redhead is not above begging for what he really wants and he wants to be in bed with his best friend more than anything else right now. He goes to tell Kevin this, but instead his words are lost to his own sweet little whimpers as the other man kisses the spot just behind his ear. The brunet chuckles softly against Connor’s skin before pulling away. “Shall we take this to my room?”

It’s an offer Connor cannot refuse.


	2. Behind Closed Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make it back to Kevin’s room. Behind closed doors, what you think is exactly what happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This second chapter was hell to write but I finally got it done. I have few different ideas about where the next chapter could go, but I’m afraid it’ll be another long wait! I’m sorry, but please enjoy this in the meantime! :)

The trip back to Kevin’s room was agonising but they’re here now. Connor’s sitting on the edge of the other man’s bed, fingers buried in brown hair. He’s not sure how Kevin managed to get him completely undressed but still remain clothed himself. He’s not about to complain though, not when Kevin is giving him the best blowjob he’s ever had; it’s like the brunet knows where all his weak spots are. Kevin wraps a firm hand around Connor’s cock as he pulls away and catches the other’s gaze, licking a long stripe from balls to tip. The redhead’s breath hitches, fingers tightening in Kevin’s hair as the man continues to lick and suck on the underside of his dick. Soft moans and whines escape from kiss swollen lips. Kevin loves the way the other man responds to his touches, particularly when Connor tugs on his hair; it’s always been a weak spot of his.

The redhead can only take so much pleasure and soon, he’s cupping Kevin’s face and guiding him up to kiss him senseless. Kevin groans and pushes Connor onto his back; all the redhead can think is, ‘_fucking finally!_’ Blindly, Connor reaches out to grasp the other man’s belt buckle. Desperate fingers make quick work on undoing the belt and jeans before the redhead pulls away from a positively filthy kiss. He can feel Kevin’s hard cock pressed against his stomach, stares at the man with wide eyes when he realises the Kevin isn’t wearing underwear. The brunet has a devious little smirk on his face as he starts to roll his hips, teasing Connor with the friction on his stomach. Connor whimpers, nails digging into the other’s hips as he watches how Kevin’s body moves on his.

“Kev, _fuck_,” the aforementioned man is incredibly pleased with how breathless the redhead sounds. He takes a moment to watch the desperation consume Connor, brushing his thumb over a nipple every now and again. Connor’s arms are shaking as he brings them back to push himself up slightly, head tilting back as more whines escape him. “Please baby, _ah_! I-I wanna touch you, _god_, I need more!” Finally, Connor finds the strength to look up at Kevin, who looks far too collected considering the mess he’s reduced Connor to. He squeezes his legs tighter against Kevin’s hips, trying to even out his breathing, “stop fucking with me, Kev, and _start actually fucking me._” The demand almost shocks the brunet, but Connor has always been rather bossy when he’s tired of waiting for something. Kevin lets out an amused little laugh and kisses his riled up little redhead, nipping at his lower lip. Really, Connor was always his, and if the confession down at the park bench didn’t prove it, the way the redhead begs and calls for Kevin certainly does. Connor’s moans are delightful to listen to as Kevin finally undresses himself. The redhead is almost disappointed that he missed out on the other stripping but he’s not going to complain when Kevin is pulling away, wondrously naked. Connor feels like the breath has been knocked out of him as Kevin smiles and winks, grabbing a bottle of lube from the bedside drawer.

When he pulls the brunet back down for another kiss, Connor manages to flip their positions and this time, he’s the one pressing Kevin into the mattress. Kevin takes the time to fully appreciate the man on top of him and can’t recount a time where his best friend has looked as gorgeous as he does now; his shoulders are slightly pink as is his neck, his cheeks are flushed and Kevin can’t help but feel pleased that he is the cause of it. Connor goes straight for the brunet’s jaw. He’s determined to pay Kevin back for all that goddamn teasing he went through in the park. His kisses are hot and rough against the man’s jawline, teeth nipping at sensitive skin where possible. Soon enough, Connor moves on and sucks his fair share of hickeys, leaving Kevin’s chest beautifully marred. He hears no complaints as he travels down further, pressing kisses all over the man’s hips and inner thighs. Kevin watches him carefully, groaning every time Connor’s breath fans over his aching cock. He never knew the redhead could be such a damn tease. Said redhead stares down at the hard cock before licking a slow stripe up the underside of it. He sucks lightly on various parts of Kevin’s dick, enjoying the feeling of fingers in his hair. It isn’t long until Kevin is holding the redhead in place, fucking up into his mouth. Connor looks absolutely debauched as he pulls away, lips a dark red with spit collecting at the corners of his mouth. They share a secret little smile, something far too tender for a night of passion and lust, before Connor is dropping himself back into Kevin’s lap.

Kevin is leaving little kisses all over Connor’s body as he slips the bottle into a pale hand. The redhead barely registers the weight of the bottle in his hand, far too caught up in the pleasure of Kevin sucking on his neck. “Do you ever think about me?” The question comes as a bit of a shock and it takes Connor a moment to answer. He nods, his cheeks feel like they’re burning. There’s nowhere for him to hide, not with how he’s straddling Kevin. The smirk on the brunet’s face looks positively devious as he wraps a hand around Connor’s cock. His strokes are slow and purposeful, they leave Connor whining and biting his lip as he tries to rock his hips into the tight fist. Kevin leans up, kisses the redhead’s neck before whispering in his ear, “_tell me about it..._” Connor swallows, lets out a shaky breath and tries to focus on his words more than the hand around his cock.

“W-when I’m alone,” he feels as breathless as he sounds but Kevin is patient, his hand is keeping a pace that stimulates Connor perfectly without pushing him over the edge into utter, wanton desperation. The redhead can still focus and that’s the part Kevin cares about the most right now. He has half a mind to record whatever comes out of Connor’s mouth, he’s certain the other would let him, but he wants to live in this perfect little moment they’ve made together. “I finger myself, f-fuck... and pretend that it’s... _oh god..._ that it’s you.” Connor trails off into a soft whimper, eyes screwed shut tight. Carefully, Kevin flips their position, moving his hand from dick to waist as he kneels between Connor’s open legs. As he takes back the lube, Connor exhales a shuddery breath, “I think about you wh-when...” The clear snap of a lid pulls Connor out of his thoughts, a cool sensation on his fingers forces him to open his eyes and stare up at the man towering above him.

Kevin looks as calm as anything, gorgeous in the soft lighting of the room with dark marks of various sizes scattered across his skin. Connor’s stomach does a little flip once he fully realises that he is the cause of those marks. Kevin smirks as he watches Connor stare, lets him really look his fill before guiding the redhead’s slick hand down to his dick. Connor is absolutely transfixed by the sight of the other man, who looks completely in his element, and gives himself a few slow strokes at Kevin’s insistence to tide over his ever growing need. The brunet only chuckles at the wanton expression on his partner’s face before he continues to guide the other’s pale hand down to his tight hole.

He hasn’t forgotten about Connor’s little admission of fantasising before and Kevin certainly isn’t about to let it go. The man wants to know every possible dirty secret the redhead has yet to tell him. “You think about me when _what_, Con?” Kevin’s helping Connor spread the lube on his hole, encouraging the redhead to push a pale finger inside himself. Connor whines loudly, lips gradually becoming more red and swollen from how hard he’s biting. The brunet cups the other’s hand, rubbing soothing little circles as Connor shifts and pushes a second finger in. Kevin happily watches how the man underneath him falls apart into a beautiful, desperate mess.

“When I’m with Steve! I pretend it’s your– _oh god_,” it might be his own fingers that’s stretching his hole but with the way Kevin is guiding his hand and watching him, Connor’s lust is heightened more than if the brunet just stretched him out himself. Kevin groans as his partner bucks his hips and lets out a low moan. Connor takes a deep, shaky breath as he pushes in a third finger. “I-it’s your hands on my body an-and you coming inside me! The thought of you gets me through having sex with him, _oh fuck, babe– mm, Kev! I’m ready, please!_” Connor’s fingers slip out from inside him and he desperately reaches out for Kevin’s cock, only to be stopped by his strong grip. The redhead glares, shifts his hips; he opens his mouth to beg but only a long, drawn out whine escapes his lips. Kevin’s teasing him, dammit, pressing the head of his cock at Connor’s hole and pushing in as slowly as he can manage.

It drives Connor insane, he grips Kevin’s shoulder and hair. The brunet grunts softly, spreads his best friend’s legs open even further as he fully pushes himself into Connor. He can’t help but think that those dance, flexibility and yoga classes Connor takes really do pay off; lucky Kevin, getting to reap the rewards of the redhead’s hard work. Kevin starts off slow, making sure Connor feels every inch of his dick. The redhead moans, back arching as he’s fucked into. Pale hands grip strong arms, nails digging into tan skin. Connor can’t believe it’s all finally happening, he’d thought the rest of his life would be filled with fantasies and unfulfilling sex, but here he is with Kevin, begging to be fucked harder. It’s the best sex he’s ever had and he hasn’t even come yet. The brunet fucks him hard and rough, just how Connor’s asking for it and tightens his grip on the other’s slim waist. Kevin leans down, presses kisses to the redhead’s neck, panting and moaning softly against the bruised skin. His hand slides down to Connor’s hip, grip still just as firm as he rests his friend’s other leg up onto his shoulder.

All it takes is a slight change in angle and Connor is suddenly crying Kevin’s name. He holds on tightly to the man above him, unshed tears brimming in his eyes as he stares at the ceiling while Kevin nails his sweet spot repeatedly. Connor blinks and the tears run, he’s overwhelmed by everything he’s feeling but he knows that this cannot stop; he and Kevin mustn’t let this be a one time thing. The brunet lifts his head up, pride bursting in his chest as he takes in the sight underneath him. He knows that Connor is completely ruined, that no man will ever be able to satisfy him the way Kevin does. Wrapping a firm hand around the redhead’s cock, Kevin kisses away the tears and whispers, “_come for me, Connor. Show me how good it feels…_” He strokes Connor in time with his thrusts, both men gazing at each other whenever they manage to keep their eyes open. Connor lets out a high whine, drags Kevin down for a heated kiss.

“‘m gonna come!” He mutters against Kevin’s lips, who doubles his efforts of fucking into Connor harder. The redhead tenses up, moans against his friend’s mouth as he releases all over the tan fist and their chests. Kevin’s orgasm hits shortly after, dirtied hand smearing cum over the sheets and Connor’s thigh as he thrusts faster until he comes inside the redhead and collapses onto the bed. They’re both sweaty, cum-covered messes desperately trying to catch their breath. Connor looks over at Kevin, reaches out and brushes back some fallen strands stuck to the man’s forehead. The shine of his engagement band catches his eye and without a second thought, Connor takes it off and drops it onto the bedside table; no unwanted thoughts of Steve or tomorrow’s wedding is going to ruin this. Not when his body feels this loose and pliant, Connor’s never been fucked like that before. He feels sated and content, hums a little as he exhales. Connor curls up into his bed partner’s side, head resting pretty against Kevin’s chest. There are fingers in his hair that softly graze his scalp with each pass.

Shifting his head slightly, Connor presses a soft kiss to the other man’s collarbone and smiles to himself. It’s such a tender moment and both of them are quite happy to bask in it. Kevin shuffles to lay on his side, cushioning Connor’s head with his arm. He traces up and down the redhead’s waist as they gaze at each other. A minute of comfortable silence passes, both men taking the time to commit every detail of this night to memory. Kevin leans in for a kiss that Connor readily responds to. A pale hand cups a tan cheek, fingers bury themselves in red hair. When their lips part, tongues meeting, Connor melts. He’s absolutely weak for this man, doesn’t know if he’ll be able to give Kevin up now that he’s gotten a taste. He feels breathless when the brunet pulls away, thoughts racing. Kevin smiles at him and fuck, it’s a gorgeous smile; Connor has seen it so many times before but this time, it hits him differently.

The perfect, serene moment is shattered the moment a cell phone rings.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work I’ve published on here and I’m very happy with it. I’d like to thank GemmaNye who took the time to read my first draft and give me feedback on the story. Of course, this was inspired by their work ‘Vices’ which is really amazing so please go read it if you haven’t.
> 
> I have an outline of what the next potential chapter could be, hopefully I’ll be able to write it and post it soon enough.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it <3


End file.
